1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to communication systems and, more particularly to orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) based digital communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In OFDM based digital communications, such as digital video broadcasting terrestrial/hand held devices (DVB-T/H), diversity combining techniques are used to improve carrier-to-noise ratio (C/N) performance (about 3 to 9 dB) in static to slow varying channel conditions and/or Doppler frequency (twice) in mobile channel condition. They also suppress part of ingress noise and short echo problems, thus offering significant reception performance improvement with portable and mobile reception in places where a single receiver would not function. In the presence of time-varying Doppler fading channels, inter-carrier-interference (ICI) destroys OFDM carrier orthogonality and degrades system performance. Inter-carrier-interference canceling techniques can be applied to restore OFDM carrier orthogonality.